Wild Wing Boys: The Gundanium Album
by Keirra Maxwell
Summary: Duo, Wuffles, Trowa and Quatre are members of the hottest boy band to hit the Colonies, The Wild Wing Boys. But their Manager, Relena thinks that they need a fifth member. *Teaser* Please R
1. Default Chapter

Title: Wild Wing Boys: The Gundanium Album

Author: Keirra Maxwell

Rating: PG-13 (for now…BWHAHAHAH)

Pairings: 3x4 (that's all…for now..BWHAHAHAH!)

Spoilers: Nopers

Archive: FF.net

E-Mail: [][1]Codename_Preventor_Ice@yahoo.com

Disclaimers: Gundam Wing, the Boys and all the Backstreet Boys songs I rip off are not mine. They belong to rich American and Japanese people so please don't sue.

Starring:

Duo Maxwell: Singing as Nick Carter

Quatre R. Winner: Singing as Brian Littrell

Chang Wufei: Singing as Howie D

Trowa Barton: Singing as Kevin Richardson

Now, On with the story..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duo Maxwell mopped his sweat soaked face as he quickly ran down the metal staircase hidden in the back of the area. It had been a long show, full of screaming fans and bright lights. Not that he would ever trade any of this in, but still it took a toll on him and his fellow band mates. Slipping on the terry cotton robe offered to him, he took his place inside the white van waiting outside. Quatre Winner, known as the innocent one in the group sat beside him, exhaustion showing in his bright eyes even though Duo knew that he as well still felt the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Trowa Barton, or the older brother of the group slipped into the van silently, directly behind him came Wufei Chang who was more the mysterious member of the group. The door slammed quickly behind their manager, Milliardo Peacecraft or Milli as he was known in the business. The sirens of the accompanying cop cars wailed in the air as the convoy began. Habit forced Duo to pull his hot forehead off the cooling glass as they began through the crowd of fans blockading the exit. 

It came with the territory, being a member of the hottest boy band to hit the scene and literally smashing all the records of record sales. The "Wild Wing Boys" had formed only two years ago, their first album coming out not even a year ago yet the whirlwind tour of the world and colony's had wiped out the band. Their new album was due out in 5 months time and they had not even finished off the band yet. Duo grumbled softly to himself as he thought of the long audition process ahead of him. Relena Peacecraft, their producer thought that the group needed a fifth member to "round out " the group. It could've just been Duo but he thought that four members was a round number. But their image was for Production to decide so he really couldn't do anything about it. 

The van quickly lost the following fans, pulling behind their hotel. Milli slowly opened the doors, scanning the area quickly before urishing the boys into the back door of the hotel. With a sigh of relief, Trowa reached over to take Quatre's hand. The pair had been togeather since the band formed but due to pressures from their record label, had kept their relationship a secret. It all was a blur to Duo however, the elevator ride up to the 8th floor, opening the door to his room and the subsequent collapsing onto his bed. It was only with the greatest of efforts that he pulled off his stage clothing. The black leather pants, and red zip up top falling to the floor, leaving him clad in only his black silk boxers. Crawling under the sheets, the youngest member of the Wild Wing Boys fell asleep, his trademark braid clenched tightly in his hand and a soft snore filling the room. 

  
  


A loud pounding at the door awoke Duo the next morning, the voice of Wufei flooding the room with the usual morning threats.

"Maxwell! Get your ass outside now! Auditions start in a hour!"

"Five more minutes Wuffles..just five more." Snuggling back into his blankets, Duo attempted to get back to sleep. 

   [1]: mailto:Codename_Preventor_Ice@yahoo.com



	2. The newest Member

Part 2: Wild Wing Boys: The Gundanium Album

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Backstreet boys songs I use here or Gundam wing so dun sue kay?

Wufei continued to pound on the door even as Duo continued to try to get sleep. Eventually the fit of the Chinese man outside his door was too much for the American. Dragging himself out of the warm sanctuary of the bed, Duo stumbled into the shower, still ignoring Wufei's screams. The warm water running over Duo's body helped him to wake up slightly despite the early hour. As Duo stepped from the steam filled shower, a grin appeared on his face as he wiped the steam from the mirror. His boyish good looks had been one of the major combinations of getting the Wild Wing boys off the ground, sure they could all sing but good looks never harmed anyone. As Duo continued to look himself over, he slowly pulled his clothes on. A tight black and red shirt over his creamy skin that showed off the muscles developed by over a year of hard training, black baggy pants, and his hair in it's trademark braid. Duo winced as Wufei's screaming hit an all time high as he stuffed his feet into a pair of new black and red sneakers before bouncing up to the door, waiting until Wufei leaned his weight into pounding before opening the door. Wufei fell inside the room with a grunt before pushing his head up, eyes blazing. Duo took off down the hallway even as the scream echoed through the hallway.

"MAXWELL!"

The yawn that escaped Duo's lips almost spilt his jaw as he leaned back in his slightly cushioned chair. It seemed like they had been watching the endless stream of hopefuls go on for days now, even though it had only been a few hours. Quatre looked over at the American, watching as his violet eyes slowly started to close as the next group walked into the studio. Not that the Arabian didn't blame Duo for trying to get some sleep after the show last night but some of the groups weren't that bad. Although the strange old man called "Dekiem" that had snuck in still frightened the boy. Shaking his head to clear the image of the man dancing around Quatre looked closely at the group pushed in by Treize and Une, their recording label reps. Each of the five boys standing in the middle of the room looked over the sheets of music handed to them by the last group, all except for the last. His dark blue eyes skimmed over the sheets quickly before setting them down. The boy caught Quatre's confused look as he smirked slightly, his arms crossing over his chest.

"I don't need them…" he said shortly as Quatre's eyes brighten. Reaching over he sharply tugged on Duo's braid, pulling the American from his sleep.

"ITAI!!!" Duo yelled as he half leapt from his chair. "Oi, Q-man what was that for?!"

"Come on Duo.." Quatre said as he stood, stretching out his sore muscles. "Milli thinks we should show them what getting into before this last group goes."

Shrugging his way up from his seat, Duo walked slowly towards the now clear center of the room, only momentarily catching a pair of Peruvian blue eyes gazing at him before he cleared his mind of everything but performing. 

As the music started, the Wild Wing boy hopefuls watched in amazement as the four boys moved in perfect unison. While one pair of peruvian blue eyes remained on the energetic braided boy in the middle as the group showed off their newest dance routine.

Duo's mind flew as he danced, his braid swinging out around him making sure no one got too close to the boy. His eyes closed as he moved his arms out as his leg kicked out, bringing them both in a second's time. It was now that he could let himself free, feeling the lights baring down on him as sweat began to trickle down his forehead. His pants flowed around his slim body as his shirt began to stick to his body, even as the music began to enter the last round of the chorus. This time Duo planned on showing off, even just a little bit. As the last few drives of the beat sounded, Duo sprung backwards into a perfect backflip. Spinning around once he took his place in the middle of the group, his face perfectly evil looking as he struck his final pose, One arm out, fingers spread while the other rested on his hip, body slightly turned.

The wild cheering from all corners of the room brought the boys back from the mindset of performing, the small bows and smiles that shone from the superstars flowed across the room even as a pair of violet eyes locked with a pair of the deepest blue Duo had ever seen. 

As the group took their appointed seats, Milli pushed the last group out onto the floor. Duo leaned back in his chair as he kept his eyes on the one with messy brown hair that hid deep blue eyes.

Heero took a deep breath as he took his place within the small group. The dance routine taught to one of the Wild Wing Boys' earlier songs had been simple enough yet now as he waited for his cue as the music started, his eyes couldn't keep off the violet eye boy. 

The faces of the group dropped as the brown haired boy started the song, his dance moves looking as if he had spent the hours they did on learning that same routine.

Heero: "I can't control it anymore

I've never felt like this before

Mmm you really make me loose my head

My hungry heart must be fed"

Baby it's the way you make me

Kinda get me go crazy 

Never wanna stop"

Duo silently stared at the boy, his eyes following every movement of the lean body. His voice was incredible, the same low, gritty sort of sound they had been looking for. Never had "It's gotta be you" sounded so good. Even as the music stopped, the room remained silent before Duo jumped up out of his seat. The rest of the group followed even as they nodded to each other. 

"I think we have our fifth member." Quatre spoke softly, a smile breaking out over his face as he laid a hand on the japanese youth's shoulder. "What's your name?"

"Heero Yuy" he replied shortly, a sparkle from the performance still in his eyes.

"Welcome to the Wild Wing Boys Heero."

Duo couldn't help but grin as he met the eyes of the newest member of the group, something was there that for no reason Duo could think of made him feel like he could fly.


End file.
